The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Cases are often used to enclose and protect circuit boards and the components installed on the circuit boards. These circuit boards often include components that generate heat when the circuit is operating. The heat generated by such components is generally contained by the case and may be transferred to the circuit board within the case and to other components mounted on the circuit board.